Reasons
by Mamo-Chan-Lover
Summary: I wrote this story in response to a challenge that had you write a story under the full moon, having to do with these objects: A lemon, a ribbon, a sharp gaze, and snow. If you look closely you will find my references in the story


This is inspired by A-chan's "Write a Picture" Challenge

I wrote this story in response to one of the challenges that required that you write a story under the full moon and having something to do with each of these objects:

A lemon, a ribbon, a sharp gaze, and snow

If you look closely you will find my references in the story

Here it is... enjoy!

Mamoru hated the winter. This was a plain and simple fact of life. In fact, today he was sitting at the counter at the Crown Center Arcade, sipping on a creamy hot chocolate and counting the many ways he hated the cold bite of winter. Pressing his partly numb hands against the inviting warmth of the mug, he felt a shiver run through his body when the doors of the arcade swooshed open, letting some cold snow in.

_Reason number one: I hate how cold it gets; I can't save Sailor Moon if my fingers are too numb to throw roses. Reason number two: The roads are full of traffic from the darned snow plows. Reason number three: I slip on the ice when I walk. I almost give Odango Atama a run for her money as the Tokyo klutz! Reason number four: Speaking of Odango, she doesn't come to the arcade as often when it's cold outside…. _

Mamoru's mind was taken away from the bitter cold as his own personal bouncing sunshine took over his thoughts. He wondered if she would even come to the arcade today, the snow had nearly kept him from stopping at the warm arcade.

It was late, way later then she usually came, with the full white moon hanging in the sky outside, giving the snow white world a shine that even Mamoru had to admit was beautiful.

Just as he was debating on whether he should leave or not, the one and only Usagi Tsukino skipped through the doors of the arcade, sending another hateful burst of snow at a wide-eyed and gaping Mamoru.

She looked beautiful. Her golden hair was speckled with soft flakes of snow, making her molten sunshine locks sparkle even more than usual. Bright pink ribbons made perfect bows around each of her odangos, and Mamoru mused that she had made herself a present for him. Her eyes were twinkling more brightly than he had ever seen them, the pale blue becoming crystal clear against the stark white of the snow. Her cheeks were a becoming pink from being outside, and her lips were a deep red to match. Her pink down coat, blue mini skirt and white leggings fit her to a T as she made her way straight to the Sailor V video game.

"Usako…" Mamoru breathed, wondering how he never once realized how pretty she was. Usagi must have heard him, for she whipped around to give him a sharp gaze.

"Did you say something, Mamoru-baka?" Mamoru tensed up, searching his mind for a comeback to shoot at her. But today, he didn't have the heart to do it. She had looked so happy, and so beautiful, when she walked through the doors, and he just couldn't break that; he was jealous of it.

"No, Oda- I mean, Usagi. I didn't say anything. How was your day?"

Usagi sat there in front of the beeping game speechless. _Was… Was Mamoru being nice to me? What happened to the 'sour as a lemon' Mamoru? _She could have accepted, and thrown back at him, any ironic or sarcastic comeback, but a nice comment was just too much for her to comprehend.

"Erm, it was nice I guess. I really love the winter! It's so merry, everyone making snow angels or snowmen. Couples cuddle together for warmth down the street…" Usagi lost herself in her own mind, picturing a certain caped and masked superhero wrapping his arms around her to block out the cold.

Mamoru was once again lost in the magic of this girl as her eyes took on a dreamy, far away look. Moving quickly so she wouldn't object, he slid behind her and wrapped his arms possessively around her petite shoulders. Usagi let out a small gasp as she felt the warmth of Tuxedo Ka-no-Chiba Mamoru encircle her.

"Like this?" Mamoru huskily whispered in her ear, slightly shocked that he had the nerve to do this to his Usako.

Usagi was speechless, all train of thought lost at the frightfully near, frightfully handsome man whose body was pressed up against her back.

"Erm, well… it's like… this kinda… "She let her shoulder fall on Mamoru's chest and snuggled into him more. She savored the feeling of his strong arms, his toned chest, and the delicious, intoxicating smell of roses and dark chocolate that clung to him like musk.

The two stayed like that for a little while, holding each other in an intimate embrace. Not that either of them minded, both had never been this close to the other. After a few minutes, Usagi's eyes started to droop.

"Mamo-chan, I need to go home. It's getting late." She mumbled, stifling a yawn with her mitten-clad fist.

Mamoru let a smile grace his lips, loving the new nickname she gave him in an instant. He reluctantly let her go and backed away, missing having his sunshine in his arms. He looked at her tired features with a warm heart before giving her one last hug.

"If you get to call me Mamo-chan, I get to call you a pet name too. Usako- that's your new nickname from now on, it suits you just as well as Odango Atama." He smiled at her, jumping for joy on the inside that he would finally be able to call her that out loud instead of quietly in his mind.

Usagi beamed sleepily up at him before walking to the arcade door. She turned around and gave him a fond wave.

"Goodbye, Mamo-chan! Happy winter!" With that, she walked outside, the wind whipping up her pigtails to make golden streamer behind the thoroughly joyous girl.

Mamoru smiled again and sat back down to his now cold hot chocolate.

_Reason number one I love winter… _

**fin**


End file.
